


All Better Now

by Antigonesev



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye steals Mulcahy's Panama. Hawkeye trips. Mulcahy helps him up and gets into some mischief on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day at work (sssh) for someone on tumblr. Enjoy!

It was a slow day, and Hawkeye had been turned down by two nurses; the day wasn't looking up for him. Looking for some entertainment, Hawkeye watched people playing football, baseball, and doing any kind of outdoor activity they could think of. It was summer, and the sun was bearing down on the camp, perfect weather to seize the day… but with what, thought Hawkeye.

Spotting Father Mulcahy walking along with his long nose in a book, Hawkeye sidled up to his side, a mischievous grin on his lips. 

“Look out, Father!” Hawkeye crowed with delight, snatching up the panama off of the Father’s light-colored hair. Not watching where he was going, Hawkeye ran down the compound, only to fall over BJ, who had at that moment, decided to stretch himself out in a makeshift chair. The two men chuckled at Hawkeye, who was sprawled out in the dirt. 

“Oh, Hawkeye.” Mulcahy said with a smile, affection in his voice as he held out a hand. “Let’s get you taken care of.” he said smoothly, pulling up the other man with a surprising show of his hidden strength. “This way.” Mulcahy led a speechless Hawkeye off to his tent for some mending, his panama hat still clutched in Hawkeye’s hand. 

“Well, let’s see what I have here.” Mulcahy replied gently, laying down his book carefully on his small desk. “I see- I have some alcohol somewhere-” Mulcahy murmured absently as he gently yet firmly planted Hawkeye on his bed. Still slightly surprised, Hawkeye went with the flow and the not so odd-yet-odd change for his plans. 

“There we go, Hawkeye.” Mulcahy said with a nod, holding up a small travel-size bottle of Vodka. “I knew this would come in handy sometime, people leave me some things that come in handy at the oddest times.”

“Only you would think of using that for… this.” Hawkeye finally muttered, rolling his eyes in amusement as Mulcahy nodded shyly, patting a cloth against the neck of the bottle, pouring some out to dampen the cloth. Mulcahy went to work, Hawkeye watching with curiosity. He wasn’t sure what Mulcahy was up to, but he was interested to see where things would end up. 

“There we go- good as new, and ready for surgery.” Mulcahy said with a nod, wiping up the alcohol and adjusting the light dressing he had put on Hawkeye’s small scrapes. “Just one more thing for the road.”

 

And he did it. 

Mulcahy, Francis John Mulcahy- the camp chaplain kissed him. Nothing like THAT, mind- but Hawkeye still let out a soft sigh at the memory. The gentle mouth that had murmured a quiet, quick prayer over Hawkeye’s hand also put gentle kisses on the wounds. Gentle kisses that peppered his hands, and wrists- moving gently up to end with one feather-light kiss on the lips. If one could call it that. Their lips were a millimeter apart- just enough to make contact. 

“And kisses to make it better.” Mulcahy breathed into Hawkeye’s mouth, his lips gently pressing against Hawkeye’s as he spoke. He moved up as if nothing had taken place. Mulcahy’s blue eyes glinted behind his spectacles with mischief. 

“Now, off with you, and keep out of too much mischief.” Mulcahy said slyly as he nudged a stunned Hawkeye out of his tent. Hawkeye recovered quickly enough to leave a parting quip and have the last word. 

“I’ll leave the mischief up to you, Francis- you seem to be doing well at it.” and a saucy wink later, the surgeon was gone.

“Oh dear- what have I done?” Mulcahy said with a smirk in the empty room, his eyes glinting with amusement and not one shred of regret colored his mischievous words.


End file.
